wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
MountainWings
MountainWings are a fan-tribe belonging to SmallFoxess. They live on the continent of Apis, in the Mountain Kingdom. Appearance MountainWings are medium to large dragons with tufts of fur on different places on their bodies. The most common places, though varying from dragon to dragon, for this fur to be is on the top of their head, neck, their elbows, and the tip of their tail. The fur's purpose is unknown. They have long, snouts that end in a small beak. The beak possesses a small horn on the top of it. MountainWings have armored scales running from the end of this beak to nearly the end of their tail. MountainWings scales are dark, earthy colors: greys, browns, and blacks. The underside of their wings have scales patterns that look like the sky at different times of day. For example, you may find a MountainWing with wings the color of the day, or with wings the color of sunset, or night, etc. This color never changes throughout their entire life. Their fur also has this same color. MountainWing eyes can be purple, blue, orange, or yellow. Abilties MountainWings naturally have fire. They have the ability to sense gems and precious stones underground, which has allowed them to grow their queen's treasury so large. They have been rumored, by other tribes, to be able to use psychokinesis, though this may just be due to their population of animus dragons running about. Strengths & Weaknesses MountainWings, while fairly strong dragons, certainly aren't all-powerful or anything. Weaknesses Despite having armored scales covering their back, their underbelly is very vulnerable. One hit to the underbelly, if strong enough, can kill an adult MountainWing. They cannot withstand hot temperatures, and usually retreat to their cold mountain peaks during the Summer months. The hotter they get, the slower and weaker they become. Strengths MountainWings are fairly strong, due to their larger size. They can easily scale up steep cliffs without the use of flying. Location & Society Location They live on the continent of Apis, a land across the oceans from Pyrrhia and Pantala. It is a slightly smaller continent, and is located near the equator of the planet, so there isn't really an "Ice Kingdom" like Pyrrhia has. They live in the upper "head and neck" area of the continent, mostly along the Ridgeback Mountains. A long river known as the River of Fire partially divides their territory from the Marsh Kingdom. The end of the Ridgeback Mountains divides their territory from the Desert Kingdom. Society Royal Families The royal families of the MountainWings live in a palace at the very top of the continent. The palace is well decorated with various gems and precious stones, tapestries made of gold and silver, and many other features that make the palace nearly glow. The queen rules the kingdom, as she should, and usually only lays an egg every couple of years. It is tradition for MountainWings to have several daughters, usually three to five, who, when the queen dies, fight to the death for the position. The princesses never challenge the queen. What happens if she does is unknown, as it hasn't happened for years. Towns Most MountainWings live in towns. They consist of a mayor, who runs the town following the queen's orders, and a council, who helps make other decisions for the town. Towns are usually places free of armies and any sort of battles. Army Camps The MountainWings have a strong army. Their camps are set up away from the towns, so the dragons there aren't forced to interact with all the shoulders. Their camps are temporary, made from caves in the mountains or materials they can find in the landscape around them. Their army is frequently needed due to battle for territory with the MarshWings. History A hundred years ago, before the War of the Rivers, the MountainWings owned a third of the land on the "wing" part of Apis. They owned the land above the second river from the north, including the vast Emerald Forest. In this time, they had borders with all the territories, due to the Desert Kingdom and the Ocean Kingdom owning a third of the land on the wing. Then, the War of the Rivers started. The minority groups of dragons- CottonWings, TorrentWings, BurrowWings, etc.- attacked. They didn't want to keep being exiled from kingdom to kingdom just because they didn't have their own land. So they rebelled for the cause of a territory where all the minority dragon tribes could live. The war lasted roughly fifty years. Two entire minority tribes were killed off: the HoneyWings and the NightWings that had found their way to this continent all the way from Pyrrhia. MountainWings were on the side of the war that didn't want this massive territory to be given to the "freak tribes". They were allied with the DesertWings, OceanWings, and MarshWings. But, in the end, the Kingdom of Many Rivers was won over by the minority armies, which, together, was a massive group, a large as the army of several tribes Names The MountainWings are usually named after gems, precious stones, regular stones, or plants and animals found in the mountains. They will sometimes be named after the time of day that they show on the underside of their wings. They will sometimes be named after the color their scales are. Known MountainWings Royal Family * Queen Jade * King Bear * Princess Sunset * Princess Mountain Lion * Princess Garnet * Princess Moonstone * Prince Morganite * Prince Snow Leopard Mayors (of major towns) * Mayor Cougar * Mayor Midnight * Mayor Diamond * Mayor Pinion * Mayor Juniper